


Little Light Bugs

by Liast



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Festival of Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liast/pseuds/Liast
Summary: “Let’s celebrate Halloween, then!” Carmilla prompted.“This year has been frightening enough even without made up ghosts.” Cecilion turned his head, "Come with me?"Carmilla and Cecilion - And the sight before her took her breath away.
Relationships: Carmilla/Cecilion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 6





	Little Light Bugs

This year’s Festival of Lights was supposed to be the biggest one the Moniyan Empire ever held. However, the pandemic happened, all that left was scrapped plans and gloomy mood of the entire people. 

“Let’s celebrate Halloween, then!” Carmilla prompted, her glass of colorful liquid was long empty. Her eyes gazed into the evening sky, counting seconds until the sun set and daylight diminished. 

Cecilion turned his head, drinking in her figure, “This year has been frightening enough even without made up ghosts.” 

And, wasn’t that such an irony, the things said by a creature of the night, with curse flowing in his blood. 

Her smile lessened, it gnawed on his heart little by little. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

Cecilion looked at her. Really looked at her, and somehow, the cancelation of the festival was affecting her so deep. More than he knew. More than she let him knew. 

“Come with me?”

Cecilion told her to change into something more comfortable, as if Carmilla were not accustomed wearing a dress. She could refuse. However, she appreciated his thoughtfulness. Five more minutes and Carmilla now dressed in a pair of jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt, taking Cecilion’s extended hand, grasping her in such gentleness. 

A sliver of orange under the cloud was a striking contrast to the darkened sky. Cecilion led her toward the suburb area of the city, walking through a pretty decent footpath among the shrubbery. Carmilla never ventured pass the shrubbery, never even ventured pass this part of suburb area. 

“I was hoping, I wasn’t being too presumptuous.” He turned sharply on his heels, all long strides and preternatural grace. 

Carmilla followed behind, never letting his hands out of her grasp. And the sight before her took her breath away.

Pintsize creatures that hovered under the broken bridge, above wild grass that covered sloppy ground, between little leaves of some creeping vines. Their luminous body construct their own tiny constellation. Some of them sparked pale red, others glowed soft green, but most of them burned warm yellow. Their colorful radiance was reflected on the murky river, distorted in a wonderful way. And to think that scenic things was produced by their bug bottoms.

The fireflies were beautiful. 

Actually, the rapture in his eyes, the deep concentration, even the slight way of his body along the rhythm of the most moving verse.

Cecilion loved music.

It was wired into everything he did. The ballad he sing, the chants he whisper when casting magic, the wave of his very body moving in parallel with his dark veil of an art.

Another poem came out of his lips, the fireflies danced around his out stretch hand, shying away from his fine coat. Even under this forsaken broken bridge, it seemed right for him to always be so fancy.

“I’ve heard this folklore before,” he glanced sideway, preamble on his lips, “From a southern tribe, far away in the horizon.”

“You’ve been there before?” the amazement in Carmilla’s voice made his lips quirk. 

“I haven’t had the pleasure. But, someone dear told me this,” the gentleness made her aware that the person, they really meant something for him, despite his long live and cold heart from before. “Fireflies was born from dead people’s nails.”

“Do you believe it?” 

“Maybe.” A firefly came to rest on his finger, its shade of green lit up his darken fingernail. “They do make beautiful lights, though.”

Their eyes met, both gleaming in the dark, reflecting some of the lightning bugs. “Indeed.”

Indeed. They were more beautiful than the artificial one, with emissions and pollutions. The Moniyan Emperor could cancel any festival for all he wanted, it wouldn’t matter. They could get through it, anyway, mortal or immortal. They would get through it.

And being here with him, it was all she could ever wish for.

Cecilion took a breath, starting another verse. Then, with hesitant breathe and reserved voice, Carmilla followed. The creatures of light danced around them, embracing them, chasing away the darkness inhibiting their core. 

A festival of lights created by living and dead being.


End file.
